1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing a halogenated alkyl. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing a halogenated alkyl comprising reacting a tertiary halogenated alkyl with an ethylene derivative in the presence of a liquid catalyst comprising aluminum chloride and an alkylbenzene.
2. Description of the Related Art
A halogenated alkyl can be prepared through an addition reaction of a tertiary halogenated alkyl and an ethylene derivative in the presence of a catalyst comprising aluminum chloride, and this reaction is known as a Friedel-Crafts related reaction (see, for example, G.A. Olah, "Friedel Crafts and Related Reactions", Vol. II, 1133 (1964), Interscience Publishers (N.Y.)).
The handling of aluminum chloride in an industrial scale is very difficult, since aluminum chloride solidifies and clogs a supply inlet or a supply line of a reaction system because it is a hygroscopic solid, or it tends to generate a corrosive gas which prevents smooth operation of a production apparatus and sometimes significantly deteriorates catalytic activity. It is difficult to handle aluminum chloride safely, since it generates a stimulative gas.
Further, aluminum chloride has a high catalytic activity only in a temperature range between -40.degree. C. and -10.degree. C. Therefore, it requires a cooling equipment and large energy costs. In addition, the use aluminum chloride provides a final product in an unsatisfactory yield of 50 to 75% at the highest.